


Nothing to do with me

by Merlocked18



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, slaughter of the innocent, spoiler alert for Damien, war photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien has seen horrid things during his time as a war photographer, including massacre of innocent life. Ann declares him responsible, and that does not sit well with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to do with me

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that scene, it was the first time we caught glimpse of Bradley going quite dark in his role as Damien. I loved that scene a lot, and the images it conjured are harrowing to say the least. I left of most of that to the imagination.


End file.
